


Теория и практика

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Практическое занятие боевой магией под присмотром опытного волшебника - совершенно безопасно!





	Теория и практика

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №249 ориджинал фикшен  
> Все персонажи являются вымышленными автором. При написании рассказа ни один дракон не пострадал.

Ходили слухи, что когда-то он героически воевал в какой-то очень важной и большой войне. Что он в дружбе со стариком Арсланом, отцом нынешней королевы, и даже вроде бы, нынешней государыне драл уши в детстве.  
Но сейчас-то он стал спокойным дядькой, любителем сидеть с трубкой в большом кресле и задумчиво смотреть в закат.  
Лекции читает медленно и занудно, с кучей подробностей, но без какой-то конкретики… Правда, студенты из старших групп говорят, что преподаватель он отменный, но у нас пока четвёртая лекция и все муторно, медленно и…  
— При всем нашем уважении к теории, следует понимать, что наша магия — прежде всего боевая и не может изучаться в отрыве от тактики, элементов стратегии и полевой практики.  
Ух ты! А ведь именно про это я и думал только что, готовясь подремать. И что? Он сегодня прочтет лекцию по тактике?  
— Поэтому мы сегодня проведем с вами немного необычное занятие, просто, чтобы вы понимали значение тактики, оптимизации, импровизации и физической крепости. Я попросил одну знакомую мне ассистировать, и мы проведем небольшое практическое занятие. Для начала встали цепочкой, взялись за руки, вы, девушка, возьмите мою руку…  
Да, еще старик Захар любит девушек-студенток. Вроде бы, никаких приключений, но почти всегда индивидуальные занятия — с девушками. И за руку, конечно, Мири… Смуглая длинноногая красотка, отлично знающая слабость Захара, приходит на занятия в коротком платье с вырезом…  
Берет за руку, Захар встаёт из кресла.  
— Следуйте сейчас за мной и не отпускайте рук.  
В голосе прорезалась капелька металла, и мы шаркая ногами, спотыкаясь друг о друга, сделали пару шагов вслед за лысым профессором.  
И оказались в горах. Долина, склон, гора. Заросли кустов, вид на горы и небо в одну сторону, потрескавшиеся крутые скалы с другой.  
— Так, господа, — Захар продолжает речь как ни в чем не бывало, — Легенда такова: вы находитесь в месте, где может произойти всякое, и надо быть готовыми к неизвестной опасности. Располагайтесь в меру вашего понимания тактики, у вас есть пять минут. Мы с ассистенткой спросим обоснование выбранных позиций.  
Конечно, с ассистенткой. Кто б сомневался.  
И спросит он… Как, интересно, они с ассистенткой собираются оценивать? Баллы ставить?  
Пытаюсь вспомнить, что было на лекциях про выбор позиции.  
Вижу, что остальные тоже болтаются как попало.  
— Не помнишь, он про позицию чего говорил? — Али, приятель, сосед по парте, подошел и шепчет.  
— Не помню, нихрена, кажется.  
Али лезет в сумку, достает тетрадь. Листает.  
Заглядываю ему через плечо, пытаюсь разобраться.  
Вспоминаю про пять минут, оглядываюсь на Захара.  
Он уже нашел удобный камень, нагретый солнцем, сидит, раскуривает свою трубку. Замечает, что я на него смотрю, салютует трубкой.  
Эх, похоже, хорошего балла я получу за позицию…  
— Давай хоть круг защиты поставим, что ли, — говорю Али и ставлю круг.  
Тот кивает и продолжает копаться в тетради.  
И тут…  
Откуда взялся дракон, я увидеть не успел. Стремительное чудище, грохнулось в середине долинки, цапнуло пастью Мири. Та каким-то чудом выскользнула, и бросилась бежать. Не оглядываясь, она взмахивает рукой и за спиной у нее взрывается огненный всплеск, но слишком далеко от дракона, даже не задевает чешую.  
Я с перепугу шарахнул чистой магией, целясь в задницу ящера, совсем забыл, что у меня тут круг. Конечно, никакого результата, только в ушах зазвенело.  
Дракон оборачивается, широко разевает пасть, и прямо в круг бьет молния.  
Вспышка, грохот и я прихожу в себя, лежащим на земле все в том же круге.  
Солнце светит, облака плывут… Я жив, не сожран драконом.  
Слышу голос Захара.  
— Спасибо, Серпентина, довольно.  
— Извините, Мастер Захар, но я разве не говорила? Серпентина это было детское имя, сейчас я Громкая, — голос чуть шипящий, выговор странный… Дракон… ассистентка, мать её…  
— Извините, я по привычке. Итак, Громкая, как вы оцениваете степень подготовки? Кто как попался, кого в настоящем бою вы не успели бы съесть за это время?  
— Девушка неплохо защищалась на бегу, и даже пыталась прижечь меня, но паниковала, и била куда попало, слилась по мане и съедена, — коготь указывает на Мири. Та полулежит, опираясь на камень, видно, что по мане в самом деле слилась, и если её сейчас возьмутся есть, она не сможет даже голову отодвинуть, только глазами лупает.  
— В те кусты попробовали спрятаться двое парней, не сделали даже попытки защититься и толково убегать, съедены на бегу, — Абрахам и Чи, бледные, с дрожащими руками, молча внимают.  
— Вот, девушку я не трогала, но просто потому, что она тупо стояла и хлопала глазами, при реальном нападении её бы съели первой, — Жасмин хлопает заплаканными глазами и молчит.  
— Вон там двое догадались поставить круг защиты и дожили до конца боя. Впрочем, они оглушены молнией, и неминуемо погибнут после.  
— Неправда, я уже пришёл в себя и готов к бою! — кричу я, и прикусываю язык. А ну, как ассистентка «проверит» мою готовность.  
Дракон в самом деле оборачивается, смотрит желтыми глазами прямо в душу. Наклоняет голову набок, становится похож на удивленную собаку. Сдерживаю нервный смех.  
— Не стоит дразнить драконов, Хасан, — вмешивается Захар, — Для первого раза, думаю, вполне достаточно.  
Облегчённо выдыхаю.  
— Поблагодарим Серпентину, извините, Громкую, за ценный урок, и будем собираться обратно. Надеюсь, все услышали суждение Громкой о своих действиях, оценили и постараются сделать выводы… — профессор слегка кланяется дракону, та вежливо кланяется в ответ, и тут сзади раздается громкий голос Али  
— Нашел! Вот смотри — «Важным делом при действиях в незнакомом месте является контроль пространства. Занять следует защищенное место таким образом, чтобы иметь возможность обозревать все вокруг и быть готовым к неожиданному. Следует при том использовать простые и надежные заклинания защиты, чтобы минимизировать риск в первый момент активных действий» — круг защиты надо ставить, и смотреть, куда линять!  
Оглядывается, удивленный тишиной. Вот умник-то, так увлекся рытьем в конспектах, что все пропустил.  
— Боюсь, — вежливо сообщает дракон, — ваши сведения немного запоздали.  
Али поднимает от тетради голову и ошарашенно оглядывается. Дракон назидательно поднимает коготь и говорит  
— В бою важна скорость, даже самое верное решение, принятое на пару секунд позже необходимого, оказывается глупым. Вот, смотрите, вы, к примеру, поставили круг, но я уже не занята действиями против ваших товарищей. И что из этого выйдет?  
— Что? — глупо переспрашивает Али.  
Дракон начинает двигаться очень стремительно, легко всовывает морду сверху в круг, ловко хватает Али зубищами и дергает вверх.  
— Не визжи, дурила, защиту ставь! — ору ему, и понимаю, что поздно.  
Али ничего не слышит, только верещит, как резаный.  
Дракон ловко перехватывает его будто собирается заглотать, как цапля рыбу, и аккуратно ставит рядом с остальными.  
Али бессильно падает.  
— Вот, видите, даже круг защиты не поможет, если ставить его слишком поздно. Да и сверху он открыт, не всякого противника остановит…  
— Спасибо, Громкая, — строго говорит Захар, таким тоном, словно делает замечание дракону.  
Громкая явно смущенно склоняет башку.  
— Извините, — обращается к Али — пожалуй, для первого знакомства я слишком форсировала обучение.  
— Пожалуй, — говорит Захар, и я вдруг начинаю верить, что при необходимости он и этой ящерице жару задаст.  
— Предварительный результат — два балла Хасану, всем думать, анализировать и взвешивать ошибки. Наказывать сегодня никого не стану, но рекомендую до следующего раза обдумать и сделать выводы.  
Надо же, мне даже два балла. За круг защиты, надо полагать. Но, похоже, лекции надо будет перечитать. До следующего раза.


End file.
